


Maintenance

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: The Sickness of Spark [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tactile, Trust, maintenance, non-sexual tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Megatron needs help with cleaning a very delicate circuitry he rarely shows to anyone.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: The Sickness of Spark [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454044
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in theory, a part of the series, but can be read separately.

It was always an uncomfortable thing to ask for – Megatron should probably think of it as of something very intimate, but he never associated it with the closeness of any kind. And, of course, he had never asked a lover to do it.

Frag, even calling someone his „lover” was something he was not used to – and he wasn’t going to say this word aloud very soon. Definitely not to Optimus.

He should contact Soundwave for the task. Soundwave had experience and knew how to do it without damaging extremely delicate circuitry. For many, many millennia Soundwave had been the only person Megatron trusted enough with it.

But Soundwave was unavailable at the moment. This was annoying since Megatron knew he had already overlooked the last maintenance and waiting more was not the best idea ever.

Which meant the most trusted mech around was his once-enemy-now-apparently-lover.

Well, frag.

„I need a favor” he stated.

He must have sounded embarrassed and very serious because Optimus looked at him with very surprised and a little concerned face.

„Is something wrong?” he asked.

„Nothing. I just need a little help with something very… private and delicate.”

Megatron noticed, that he clutched the supplies a little too hard. Showing this lack of confidence, this weakness was bordering on disgrace.

Life was definitely easier when he and Optimus were enemies. On a battlefield, they never lacked the courage to face each other.

„Here,” he said, handing Optimus the solvent bottle and the silicone sponge. „I need someone to do the cleaning and the checkup on something really delicate. Consider this… the sign of my trust.”

This went bad and there was no going back. Megatron sat down and released the clasps that held his helm in place.

He saw Optimus eyes opening wide with surprise. Well, despite maybe one old footage existing from the gladiatorial match from before the war most of the mecha were not aware that the helm was removable – and what was underneath.

Megatron felt the air on the outer surface of his head. The petal-like panels unfolded slowly, all the delicate sensors now exposed to the environment.

„I didn’t expect that,” Optimus said, still stunned. „It’s...” He rose his hand, but he stopped several inches from the panels. Megatron felt its closeness anyway and it was uncomfortable.

„It’s overly sensitive. Too many sensors. Helm mutes the sensations, makes it acceptable.”

„I was not aware you have something like this...”

„I’m not showing it off” Megatron snorted. „This is a weakness. Do you imagine me letting my enemies know I have something like this? Starscream saw it once. I’ve never let him touch it.”

Optimus nodded slowly.

„Then I am honored that you came to trust me so much. This had been a long road for us both.”

„Damage it, and we will be back where we started” Megatron threatened.

„Tell me what to do to avoid this,” Optimus said.

He sat behind Megatrons back, so he had better access. Soundwave usually did this standing, he was smaller after all.

„I need this cleaned up. Gently. Delicate solvent, a soft silicone sponge. There are circuits on the underside of the panels, can you see them?”

„Yes. I see why it is so delicate...” Again, Megatron felt the closeness of Optimus’ fingers to the sensors. Too close. „What is the purpose of it? Your frame was initially designed for mining, so...”

Megatron frowned. He was happy that Optimus couldn’t see this expression – even if his field gave away something.

„I’ve never asked,” he said. This was a partial lie.

Discussing this was not something he wanted to do now, exposing the crest to someone else than Soundwave was uncomfortable enough.

But, luckily, Optimus seemed to understand this discomfort.

„Then I won’t be asking anymore,” he said. „Tell me, when I do something wrong or when you feel uncomfortable.”

Megatron felt the scent of the solvent and then lightly touch on the base of one of the panels. It was exceptionally delicate. Soundwave had much more practice and used to press harder. Optimus was careful, the sponge just brushed over the surface, barely touching it. The solvent though was pleasantly cold and Megatron relaxed – just a little, it was still letting someone touch his bare head.

The touch became slightly more confident, the sponge slid around each panel and underneath them before it started slowly climb upwards. It brushed against the sensors and delicate circuitry, coldness of solvent and light pressure of the silicone sponge. It was almost, almost relaxing, once he closed his eyes.

Then he felt something different. The sponge reached the tip of one panel and moved to the others, but the fingers of Optimus’ other hand were now somehow touching the tip of the panel, stroking its edge, brushing lightly the sensor situated on top of the petal.

Megatron shivered and went stiff again. The movement of the stroking fingers stopped and withdrew.

„Sorry about this,” Optimus said, his field full of embarrassment.

„No. No need to. This was rather pleasant” Megatron admitted. „Relaxing. Only it took me by surprise. I’m not used to it… Touching this was always a necessity only.”

Soundwave used to keep it practical, never attempted for such an intimate gesture. Putting this into perspective – it was a little sad that he never tried, maybe never even thought of it.

„You...” he said slowly „You can try to do this. I little more.”

The fingers returned, slowly, carefully they stroked around the edge, and over the sensor, while Optimus used his other hand to continue cleaning.

Megatron let his eyes offline for a moment, let himself concentrate on the new sensation and the surprising soothing effect the fingers on the crest evoked. This made the maintenance process bearable.

The fingers moved towards the next petal and Megatron sighed with relief. It felt good, better than he imagined touching the crest ever could. He just wanted, against every code line suggesting otherwise, to stay like this, relaxed with this new sensation.

It was almost unnerving when it was over.

„All right?” Optimus asked.

„Yes,” Megatron noticed this relaxation affected his entire frame. He sighed again.

He let the panels return to their folded position and put the helm on again. It clicked in place and all the overwhelming sensations were muted and put to rest. He felt good.

He stood up, looked at his lover, still sitting there, with the bottle of solvent and sponge in hands. He smiled.

From Optimus’ face and field, he understood this smile must have been one of those smiles, that was very, very unlike him.

„Thank you,” Megatron said, and did one more thing that was unlike him: leaned down to kiss his lover’s cheek.

Because, frag this, the stupid glitch did well and deserved it.


End file.
